


Bi the Book

by Pegasus143



Category: Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Coming Out, M/M, The Great Gatsby References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:20:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21951310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pegasus143/pseuds/Pegasus143
Summary: After track practice gets cancelled, Sean goes to Lyla's "book club". It's cooler than it sounds.
Relationships: Cassidy & Finn & Hannah & Jacob & Penny (Life is Strange 2), Sean Diaz & Lyla Park, Sean Diaz/Finn
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	Bi the Book

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Ria for the Fean Squad's 2019 Secret Santa. I hope you enjoy, and happy holidays!

**Coach:** No practice today, team. Too wet & the gym’s booked. Get a good night’s rest and I’ll see you at tomorrow’s practice.  
 **Sean:** Roger that!

* * *

**Sean:** Wyd after school? Practice got cancelled  
 **Lyla:** going to book club. Want to come?  
 **Sean:** I’ll pass  
 **Lyla:** it’ll be fun!  
 **Sean:** wouldn’t it be awkward since I’ve never been before  
 **Lyla:** not really  
 **Lyla:** we’re discussing Gatsby this week, so you’ll be able to participate  
 **Sean:** are you kidding?  
 **Sean:** GATSBY?  
 **Sean:** it’s bad enough reading it for class  
 **Sean:** sounds like this club is a bunch of pretentious assholes  
 **Lyla:** everyone’s really cool!! Promise!  
 **Lyla:** just give them a chance  
 **Lyla:** I did promise Lyla the Love Witch would help you, right?  
 **Sean:** we’ll see if your magic works this time

* * *

Sean didn’t waste any time packing up his things before checking his phone. _Finally got the room number._ He wandered off down a side hallway, hoping to avoid the crowd of students that would be heading the opposite direction. When he found the room, he noticed a bright yellow sign taped to the door: AFTERNOON DETENTION.  
 **Sean:** is that the right room?  
 **Lyla:** I’m waving at you  
 **Lyla:** get in here so we can start!  
Taking a breath, Sean pulled open the door. Lyla waved him over to where she was sitting, an open desk next to her clearly reserved for him. He recognized most of the other people in the room, having seen them smoking under the bleachers during track practice. Not that Sean didn’t smoke… but he definitely didn’t do it every day like they seemed to.  
“Don’t be shy! Have a seat, have a beer!” A cute boy with dreads greeted him. “Oh wait, that’s the after-club special.”  
Sean slipped into the seat next to Lyla. “This is Sean,” she said, nudging him a little. “And this is Finn, Hannah, Penny, Cassidy, and…”  
“Jacob. Jake.” An unfamiliar boy Sean hadn’t noticed earlier lifted a hand.  
“Alright, introductions are over. Time for our obligatory ‘talking ‘bout the book time,’” Finn said, catching everyone’s attention.  
“I, uh, have a question,” Sean said, suddenly feeling shy. “Why are we meeting in the detention room?”  
“Merrill’s in the hospital after an… _unfortunate incident_ ,” Finn explained, glancing over at Jake so quickly Sean almost missed it. “So we take care of ourselves. As long as it _looks_ like we’re serving our time, nobody bothers us.”  
“Moral of the story: do not underestimate Finn’s powers of negotiation,” Penny added. Cassidy giggled at that.  
Hannah rolled her eyes. “You’re all just in love with the administration.”  
Jake cleared his throat. “Uh, guys… we’re here for the club, remember?”  
“Right,” Lyla said. “Sean, how about you start?”  
He shrugged. “Uh… it kinda sucked.” An awkward silence followed. “Am I supposed to say something else?”  
“How about explainin’ why, sweetheart?” Finn suggested. “Promise we won’t judge here.”  
“I guess… nothing really happened? Except for when they crashed the car. That was the only exciting part.”  
“Right on,” Cassidy said, leaning over to Sean’s desk to give him a fist bump. “Seriously, Finn, how do you like these ‘classics’ so much?”  
 _Shit, I probably said the wrong thing if I want to impress him._  
Finn shrugged. “Maybe there’s something a little deeper buried in there. A gem in the dust. Or maybe it’s just a guy shitting. Your choice.”  
Cassidy stuck her tongue out. “Well, agree to disagree, fucker!”  
Finn rolled his eyes. “Let’s go around the circle. Lyla? What did you think?”  
“Capitalism is bullshit, end of story. All the characters think they have it bad, but they really don’t.”  
“Hear that, Princess?” Hannah teased.  
Cassidy rolled her eyes. “Yes, Mom. Penny? Did you read it?”  
“You know I didn’t,” Penny said. “But Jake sent me some fic, so I’m all caught up. The smut was unbelievably good.”  
“Jacob, my son. _Why_ didn’t you share with the rest of us?” Finn asked.  
Jake blushed as everyone turned to him. “I-I just didn’t think about it?”  
“Hey, no stress,” Finn said, obviously sensing his nervousness.   
_Finn’s definitely the sweetest guy I’ve ever met._  
“And with that…” he continued, “Book club is over! Time for GSA!”  
“Lyla, please explain what’s going on here,” Sean whispered. “Is everyone high or something?”  
She shook her head. “Nope. Or, not any more than usual. You’ll see.”  
“What you just saw was a front for what we’re about to do,” Finn explained, winking at Sean.  
 _Does he realize what he’s doing to me? Probably not._  
“No one wants to come to detention or book club, so we use those as code for the GSA meetings,” Hannah added. “That incident with Merrill? That’s what happened when we tried to start a GSA the proper way.”  
“There’s just one rule,” Jake said. “ _Nothing_ we say here leaves this room unless you get permission first. Got it?”  
“Yeah. But what does GSA stand for?” Sean asked.  
“Gay-Straight Alliance. Or Gender and Sexuality Alliance,” Hannah said.  
Oh. It made sense why Lyla had invited him here. He _had_ told her that he was nervous to come out to people he already knew. And everyone here seemed like they would understand.  
“Okay, time to go around and say names, pronouns, and something else about you! But only if you want, of course. I’ll start,” Finn said. “The name’s Finn, he/him, and while I’m not into labels, nobody’s telling me who’s dick to suck.”  
Eventually it was Sean’s turn. “I’m Sean, he/him, and… uh…” he had to take a breath before continuing. “… I’m bisexual.”  
“What’s your –“ Finn started before Hannah elbowed him in the ribs.   
“Club now, flirt later.”  
 _Wait… he was flirting with me?_ Sean didn’t have time to ponder the thought.  
“We all knew that, but it’s cool that you were ready to come out and say it,” Penny said, nodding towards Sean’s bracelet.  
“Shoot! I don’t have my guitar with me today, otherwise I’d play the coming out song,” Cassidy teased.  
Jake gave a supportive smile from his corner of the room, and Lyla gave Sean’s arm a quick squeeze.  
“Thanks, guys,” Sean said.

* * *

At the end of the meeting, Finn approached Sean and Lyla. “Sorry ‘bout that earlier, Sean. But I was wonderin’… do you wanna go out sometime?”  
“Uh… yeah. I’d like that.” _I hope I didn’t come off too thirsty._  
“It’s a date then, sweetheart,” Finn said with a wink. “Just let me… shit, where’s a pen when you need one…”  
“Here,” Lyla said, handing him a sharpie.  
“Perfect.” He took Sean’s hand and, before Sean could protest, wrote his number on it. “See ya next week?”  
“Yeah. Everyone’s… really cool.”  
With a wave, Finn walked away.  
“So… no complaints when _he_ writes on your hand?” Lyla teased.  
“Shut up.” _I can’t believe Finn asked me out… and that I actually said yes._


End file.
